<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Madder Red by SlowQuotesQuill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648602">Madder Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowQuotesQuill/pseuds/SlowQuotesQuill'>SlowQuotesQuill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowQuotesQuill/pseuds/SlowQuotesQuill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nameless looks away. “I might have known another world, where I have met you, and Medusa, and the Child of Light.”</p><p>“I see,” Gilgamesh repeats.</p><p>—Or, Gilgamesh takes a special interest in Nameless, and the latter finds it more of a burden than an honor. Fate/EXTELLA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Archer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Madder Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>introduction<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Mare Aurum, morning</em>
</p><p>Sometimes, during Altera’s sporadic visits to Nero’s court, Nameless can feel Gilgamesh staring at him from behind Altera’s back, as if his snakelike eyes were trying their best to bore holes into his face.</p><p>He tries his best to fight back the temptation to answer Gilgamesh’s challenge and stare back—he knows that if he does, the King of Heroes has won once again, in a fundamental sense.</p><p>In another lifetime and another world, this was the man who called him <em>faker</em>.</p><p>But of course, this Gilgamesh was another Gilgamesh, and was an altogether different creature from the one who sought to bathe the world in a sea of mud. This Gilgamesh was purer, if “pure” can indeed be used to describe this man who walks with the scent of danger about him.</p><p>Nameless endures his silent staring for the second time this month, and tries his best to keep up with the conversation. Contrary to his attitude, Gilgamesh does not even make any effort to contribute to the meeting. He just stares and stares at Nameless, his lip turned into a mischievous smirk. When asked a question, he simply shrugs his shoulders and goes back to staring at Nameless.</p><p>If Nero has noticed Gilgamesh’s fixation on her general during these visits, she has wisely held her tongue about it.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>sangria<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Mare Aurum, afternoon</em>
</p><p>Gilgamesh’s eyes curiously stare at the glass of wine Nameless places in front of him at the table during another one of those visits, his expression that of incredulity. Beside him, Altera has the same confused look, as if they haven’t quite seen something like this drink before.</p><p>“There are apples in my wine,” Gilgamesh points out, calmly.</p><p> “Have you not been served a sangria before, King of Heroes?” Nameless asks by way of an answer.</p><p>“The fruit is supposed to remain <em>in</em> the wine.” Nero was puffing her chest proudly, as if she herself had came up with the idea. “Nameless knows a lot of delicious things to eat and drink. Go on, try this one. This will be to your liking.”</p><p>To give him credit, Gilgamesh only scoffs once before obediently following Nero’s instructions. Nameless sighs and goes back to Nero’s side.</p><p>A clink of glass against metal sounded as Gilgamesh set the glass down on the table. Nothing but the sound of running water punctuated the silence.</p><p>“It’s good,” Altera comments, surprised.</p><p>Nameless scratches his neck, more nervously than he cared to admit. Nero smiles widely, almost as if she was the one who made the drink, and turns her head to Gilgamesh, who has spoken not a word.</p><p>“You’re unusually silent, King of Heroes. Nameless may lie through his teeth and say that he’s not much of a bartender, but has my general’s concoction pleased you that much?”</p><p>“Silence. This drink is nothing to speak of… but I may deign to give you a little praise.” Gilgamesh tosses Nameless with a sly look over his wine glass. “<em>Sangria</em>, you called this drink? It is the first I have tasted of it. It is not an unpleasant experience.”</p><p>“It originated from a land west of Rome itself. You were never much of an adventurer like the King of Conquerors had been,” Nameless muses. “I suppose you have never seen much of the world.”</p><p>“True. Conquest is a waste of time to one such as I. Everything already belonged to me—why should I want to reclaim what was my birthright from the start?” Gilgamesh’s lips twitches into that familiar arrogant curl. “The King of Conquerors is unfathomable in that regard, for he seeks territories of others for a foolish dream. And yet he is not a fool himself.”</p><p>“Hmph. Do you talk about all of your drinking buddies so poorly?” Nero says, and Gilgamesh guffaws at the look on her face.</p><p>“Buddies? And poorly, you say? Again, your ignorance shows itself.” Gilgamesh chortles darkly, then fishes an apple from the glass and bites into it. Juice trickles from the bite, but his tongue swipes out before it goes past his bottom lip. “The King of Conquerors knows that we will never be friends. Since our first meeting it has been so, and till the Zero Dark swallows us both or the Umbral Star destroys the Moon Cell and the Earth, it shall be so.”</p><p>“Must kings be such strange creatures?” Nameless sighs cynically once more, and he feels three pairs of royal eyes turn to glance at him.</p><p>
  <em>Dammit.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>interlude<br/>
</strong>
  <em>R— temple, evening</em>
</p><p><em>“Wh-who…” </em>A dream.</p><p>
  <em>From his place on the roof of the temple, he doesn’t answer. He is still trying to process his surroundings. No, he hasn’t even taken notice of the purple witch who is staring at him with such hatred in her eyes. He has noticed a much more interesting thing—and is only looking at that one person. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The silver knight he sought is staring at him as well, her green eyes wide, her stance ready. Her hair glitters, golden in the moonlight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Answer! I am asking you who you are…!” the purple witch is screaming frantically. </em>
</p><p>Annoying.</p><p>
  <em>He averts his crimson eyes from the silver knight, and onto the purple witch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“W-Why are you getting in my way?” she asks in a trembling voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have no reason to name myself to a mongrel. Get out of my sight, you fool.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He, the king, has announced his verdict of death with a snap of his finger. </em>
</p><p>A dream. This is a dream, <em>the king reminds himself. </em></p><p>
  <em>The Gate opens. The screams of the witch are over before the rain of weapons had stopped. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rooftiles beneath his feet crunch like gravel as he adjusts his footing and look down at the crouching, wide-eyed young boy and the remains of the female Servant that he had just decimated. </em>
</p><p>A… dream?</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>invitation<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Mare Aurum, morning</em>
</p><p>“What brings you here, King of Heroes?” Nero’s voice is as steely as the edge of her twisted red sword.</p><p>“Boredom,” Gilgamesh replies nonchalantly, looking around at Mare Aurum with royal indifference. “Where is that nameless mongrel of yours? I wish to have him amuse me.”</p><p>It has been a week since Altera’s last visit, and yet the Golden King now appears at her doorstep, demanding an audience with Archer. Nero narrows her emerald eyes at this oddly-specific request, and squares her shoulders even as the King of Heroes towered over her with the usual cruel expression on his face.</p><p>“My generals are not here to entertain the likes of you. If you insist on being amused, I may send one of the servants to do so.” Nero crosses her arms and keeps her face stern. “However, your insolence has gotten on my nerves. Leave, before I forget that our factions are currently at a ceasefire and I strike you down like the uncouth barbarian that you are.”</p><p>“Saber. Let me handle this.”</p><p>At the sudden voice behind her, Nero spins around to see Nameless walking toward them in quick, efficient strides. His steel-gray eyes are trained on Gilgamesh.</p><p>“Archer? No, this is…”</p><p>“<em>Saber.</em> You and I both know that this King of Heroes is stubborn and won’t back down without anything short of an actual battle. This early in the day, I don’t want the sleeping Master to be disturbed by such an insignificant reason, so let’s take the path of least resistance.” As he spoke, Nameless has not so much as moved his eyes from the Golden King’s face. “He just wants me to walk him around. A simple request. Let’s provide him with the hospitality befitting a guest of his eminence.”</p><p>“Last time you provided me with poison, now you provide me with honey.” Gilgamesh was chuckling. “It makes me like you more and more, nameless Servant.”</p><p>“King of Heroes,” Nameless holds up a hand, “I have provided you with the invitation you so seek. Graciously accept the generosity of the Emperor of Roses for staying her hand.”</p><p>Gilgamesh loses his smirk. “Hmph. Very well.” However, as quickly as it was gone, he recovers that snakelike smile. “…This king demands entertainment, mongrel. A <em>lot</em> of it.”</p><p>Nameless can only frown as Nero glanced uneasily between the two of them, her expression one of rare uncertainty.</p><p>“Why is he asking for you?” he hears Nero hiss urgently at him, but Nameless only remained silent, and when Gilgamesh strides past them and into Mare Aurum, he gives her nothing but a curt nod and stalks off after their unwanted guest.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>visitor</strong><br/>
<em>Mare Aurum, morning</em>
</p><p>“I believe that out of all of Saber’s generals, yours is the only identity that I do not yet know.”</p><p>Inside the entrance hall, the King has stopped walking and was surveying him with an air of curious detachment. However, Nameless can feel that Gilgamesh’s crimson gaze was very shrewd, and very dangerous.</p><p>“I beg your pardon if I do not have any name to give you, King of Heroes.” Nameless keeps his voice as smooth as ever. “Someone like me is nothing but an oddity, and even if I do give you my name I doubt that you can identify me.”</p><p>“Hmph. A boring answer from a boring man.”</p><p>Gilgamesh shrugs, making his armor clank unceremoniously in the rose-scented silence of the entrance hall.</p><p>“No matter,” he says, dismissively. “It is probable that I shall derive more amusement by making myself familiar with this so-called Capital of Roses. Show me around, nameless Servant.”</p><p>“Wha…” Nameless starts forward, staring with incredulity at the King of Heroes as he walked away, accompanied only by the sound of his golden armor clanking. “Don’t start walking away and expect me to just follow you!”</p><p>“Heh.” Gilgamesh doesn’t even stop his elegant strides. “For the sake of Hakuno Kishinami, I shall stay my hand against you just this once.” He looked over his shoulder, and his eye was glittering with something like a mixture between irritation and amusement. “But don’t assume that you can speak with such insolence next time and survive afterwards, mongrel.”</p><p>He finally catches up to Gilgamesh in Nero’s garden, the king surveying the roses with an intent eye, and while he barely looked up even at Nameless’s approach, Nameless knows that it would be dangerous to just walk up carelessly to this Servant and expect to restrain him unchallenged. Even with a height difference of four inches, Gilgamesh exudes an aura that makes him seem taller than Nameless’s six feet.</p><p>“What are you even doing here, King of Heroes?” he opts to say tightly, and only at the sound of his voice does Gilgamesh raise his head and offer him another smirk.</p><p>The sound of running water from the fragrant fountains around the place punctuates the moment of tension before Gilgamesh finally opens his mouth.</p><p>“I did not expect someone of <em>her</em> mien to hold such a sense of beauty. This pleases me,” he remarks, and Nameless scowls.</p><p>“You are not a fool, King of Heroes. Surely you do realize that the Heroic Spirit Nero is the very epitome of extravagance. Why be surprised by her planting a whole garden of flowers for her amusement?”</p><p>“Hmph. Stop looking at the exterior of things, mongrel, and practice peering into the very core.” Gilgamesh reaches out a hand and stroked a rose petal very delicately. As if warming to his touch, the flower seems to press back against the king’s finger. “And this Saber reminds me of someone else. Not only do their faces look similar, but their cores are very similar as well. However, one is the epitome of suffering, and the other of luxury. And yet, the one who suffered is born of joy, the other of betrayal.” He hums, absently. “One can only think about who is the more delectable morsel.”</p><p>Nameless can only frown as a familiar face intrudes across his mind at Gilgamesh’s words, feeling like a bittersweet aftertaste: a young golden-haired swordswoman, clad in silver armor.</p><p>
  <em>“I ask of you. Are you my Master?” </em>
</p><p>“…I do not understand.”</p><p>“It is not worth my time to start preaching to a mongrel who knows nothing.” Gilgamesh snickers mirthlessly. Has he sensed that Nameless was feigning ignorance? “But tell me this, nameless cur, why do you look at me with such eyes?”</p><p>“You really are a man who likes to hear himself talk, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I do not deny it.” Gilgamesh laughs at Nameless’s nonplussed expression. “A simple question then, to not confuse a dotard like you. How do you know my True Name?”</p><p>“…” Nameless looks into Gilgamesh’s eyes, and instantly regrets the decision. “Learning your enemy’s True Name is a staple of any Holy Grail War. I pieced two and two together and figured you out. Surely no other Heroic Spirit can come close to your brilliance.”</p><p>“A dog pandering to the king. How droll.” A tongue flicks across the king’s bottom lip. The gesture makes him much more snake-like, Nameless decides. “Heh. Never mind. I have all the answer I need. You need to practice your poker face more, if you wish to fool me.” He looked around at the garden. “Tell me, Archer. What do these flowers mean?”</p><p>“Are you making me out to be some sort of poet now, King of Heroes? It’s a little too late to start making jokes.” Nameless smiles sardonically. “Do you wish to be called the King of Riddles as well?”</p><p>Contrary to expectations, Gilgamesh seems merely amused at the barbs that Nameless was delivering to him. <em>He likes getting a rise out of people,</em> Nameless realizes, but by then he was a bit too late. Gilgamesh has lowered his hand and was turning toward him, an eyebrow cocked.</p><p>“I can’t place it, but you <em>have</em> a familiar scent,” are his next words. “Are you someone from my era?—But Saber seems to think that you have come from an era similar to that of the Grecian heroes. And you’re also familiar with Ireland’s Mongrel of Light… or whatever he’s actually called. A king cannot be bothered to remember these matters.” He strokes his chin, lost in thought. “What a fascinating riddle you are turning out to be, nameless Servant.”</p><p>Nameless focuses steel-gray eyes on the King of Heroes, thinking, thinking. Then, a troubled sigh escaped his lips, and he grins cynically.</p><p>“I should not have underestimated your omniscience, King of Heroes,” he replies, a solemn look in his eyes. “Are you sure you’re not telling me the entire truth?”</p><p>Gilgamesh stares at him, and then laughs—so uproariously that Nameless half-expected Nero running in any moment now, fearful lest the golden man might start uprooting her roses with his maniacal laughter. “What a delightful afternoon this is turning out to be,” he sputters, still breathless from laughing. “And I profess I have underestimated you too, child.”</p><p>At his statement, Nameless glances up far too quickly, his steely eyes hardening even further. Gilgamesh lets a smirk creep lazily on his lips, and turns to face Nameless completely.</p><p>“It seems that Altera’s business in this place has been completed, mongrel,” he says with what sounded like a note of regret in his voice (—<em>or was that just my ears playing tricks on me? </em>Nameless thinks, disturbed). “I fear that our time has been cut short, but no matter. There are other such times.” His leer is back in place. “I shall return soon, and I shall have you entertain me more thoroughly, mongrel. Heed my words.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>tea time</strong><br/>
<em>Mare Aurum, afternoon</em>
</p><p>“Archer?”</p><p>Nero finds Nameless in the smaller second kitchen, constructing data to make himself a cup of tea. Nameless has already taken off his red Mystic Code and assumed a less formal outfit that made him seem more at home—a black tee shirt and pants. His snow-white hair is casually falling into his eyes.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Just relaxing, Your Excellency.” Nameless finishes modifying the data, and makes a pot of tea suspended in the air pour onto a waiting teacup that rested on the counter. <em>What an unconventionally conventional way to make tea,</em> he thinks to himself, and glanced up. “Pardon my poor manners. Would you like me to make another teacup for you?”</p><p>“No, please enjoy your beverage to your utmost content. I myself prefer wine to cheer myself up.”</p><p>Having traded pleasantries with her fourth general, Nero sits down and joins Nameless at the nearby table. “What an interesting thing these modern kitchens are,” she comments. “I wasn’t so sure about it when my Praetor wanted a second kitchen that resembled those of the kitchens of her era, but it is a cute kitchen. I do not begrudge the space allocated to build it.”</p><p>Nameless chuckles at Nero’s awed words, and takes a sip. The data was constructed well—it felt as if he was indeed drinking a real cup of tea. The taste of black tea, made with a light milky taste, permeates his tongue. It conjured memories of a lifetime ago—a girl with wavy dark hair and vivacious eyes, only dressed in her nightdress and sitting on the sofa in the middle of a rich living room. He clears his head with a shake of his head and a cynical smile. “Do you wish to consult me about anything, Your Excellency?”</p><p>“No. Nothing in particular, is what I would have liked to say, but…” Nero runs her right hand over her left sleeve, and lets out a short sigh. “A good Emperor must know what ails their generals, for sometimes the slightest unrest can cost us a war.”</p><p>She fixes sharp emerald eyes on him.</p><p>“…Did that obnoxious golden man say something?”</p><p>Nameless swirls the tea in its cup, thoughtfully.</p><p>“Nothing of importance, Your Excellency.”</p><p>“Don’t make me play a game of words with you, Archer. You have seemed unlike yourself since Altera’s visit, and you did not spend time with anyone during that time apart from the Golden King. Your Emperor demands that you answer her question.” Nero puffs her chest. “And also, I never lose games. You’re badly outmatched if you insist on playing.”</p><p>“I do not doubt it,” Nameless says with a chortle. “But no, Your Excellency. I was speaking truthfully when I said that it was nothing of importance. At least, to the present state of affairs. I swear that whatever provocation the King of Heroes might serve me, I will not allow it to sully my performance in battle.”</p><p>Nero fixes him with a long emerald stare. Nameless stares right back, and smiles ruefully.</p><p>“Fine. I allow you this time to leave my questions unanswered, if you are so determined to keep your lips sealed.” Perhaps confused by the sadness in his expression, Nero frowns and decides to let go of the topic. “But are you sure that you’re alright?”</p><p>“I must be getting out of touch if someone like you is worried after me, Your Excellency.” Nameless drains his cup. “But if I may consult you about things, then can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Anything.” Nero pauses. “Oh, except how the Praetor looks when she sleeps. I shall reserve that privilege for myself.”</p><p>“Noted,” Nameless says dryly. He clears his throat. “Your Excellency, what do roses mean in the language of flowers?”</p><p>Nero seems surprised at his question, a reaction which he can relate quite well to. “I did not expect that question to escape the lips of someone like you, Archer. You seemed too… <em>grounded</em> for matters of art and literature.”</p><p>“Yeah, I thought so too.” <em>Damn. Is he influencing me too with that annoying A-ranked Charisma?</em></p><p>Nero puts a finger on her chin. “Hm… in the language of flowers, roses obviously mean love and passion… oh, but there is also a much more obscure meaning, if I remember correctly.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Divination,” Nero answers, and drops her gaze to the teacup in Nameless’s hands. “In other words, clairvoyance—that the giver knows you, in mind, body, and spirit.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>interlude<br/>
</strong>
  <em>E— household, evening</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a blinding light, it appears from behind me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My mind stops. </em>
</p><p>A memory, <em>I realize.</em> This is the memory of a boy from another world, and another lifetime. </p><p>
  <em>All I know is that the figure who appeared is a girl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The wind is strong today. The clouds drift and the moon appears for a brief moment. The silver light that shines into the shed lights up the girl in knightly form. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m speechless, not because I’m confused by the sudden turn of events.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m at a loss for words because of this girl’s overwhelming beauty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl stares at me emotionlessly with her jewel-like eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I ask of you. Are you my Master?” she says, in a valiant voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh… Mas…ter…?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I only repeat back her words. I don’t know who she is or what she’s talking about. All I know is that this small girl is the same kind of being as the man outside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I, Servant Saber, have come forth in response to your summons. Please give me an order, Master.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The instant I hear the words Master and Servant… a pain shoots through my left hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s like a hot iron has been placed on my hand. I grab my left hand instinctively.</em>
</p><p>This is a memory,<em> I remember with a jolt. </em></p><p>
  <em>My pain must have been the signal, as the girl quietly nods her lovely face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“From this time forth, my sword shall be with you and your fate shall be with me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“—Now, our contract is complete.” </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>red rice</strong><br/>
<em>Mare Aurum, morning</em>
</p><p>“Why do you insist on making me follow you around during these visits, King of Heroes?” Nameless finally asks, ten minutes into Gilgamesh’s seventh visit in a month.</p><p>“And you are asking me <em>now</em>?” Gilgamesh curiously pokes at his red rice with chopsticks held the wrong way. Nameless opted to just stand there and let the King of Heroes play with his food instead of teach him how to eat it—it afforded him with few moments of peace that made it more bearable to stay beside the overbearing golden Servant. “What a slow mongrel.”</p><p>“I had believed you when you said that it was boredom,” Nameless says tonelessly, “but with this much frequency and you doing nothing but eat and recline—which you could also have done in Mare Origo, I may hasten to add—I had to suspect you had <em>another</em> reason.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Gilgamesh, as though tired of the exercise, sticks the chopsticks upright in the rice bowl. Nameless inwardly sighs at the action.</p><p>“Would it interest you to learn that during my long, long sleep on the Far Side of the Moon, I have dreamed of another world, containing another you?”</p><p>Nameless’s gaze shoots at Gilgamesh at the sudden, arresting question. Gilgamesh is not smiling or laughing as he usually did—rather, he is wearing a grim countenance, one that Nameless wouldn’t have expected to see on a man of <em>his</em> ego.</p><p>“It is curious,” Gilgamesh was saying, but Nameless just stands stock still, as if rooted to the ground and cannot move. “I was aware of the existence of parallel worlds, of course, without that idiot Archimedes treating the whole court to a lecture about them, but…” Blood-red meets steel-gray. Nameless is still frozen on the spot. “To think that you may be aware of the existence of these worlds is much more surprising. Tell me—are you really a Servant summoned by the Moon Cell?”</p><p>Nameless stays silent, like a hare holding its breath lest the hound finds it otherwise.</p><p>“Hmph. Are you dumb now, as well as stupid? <em>Speak</em>, mongrel. Use your tongue, or I’ll cut it out and try to find a better use for it.”</p><p>“…Very well.”</p><p>The deepest sigh yet escapes Nameless’s lips, and an inscrutable expression spreads on Gilgamesh’s proud and noble face.</p><p>“I have hidden nothing from you, King of Heroes. I have already admitted that I am an oddity among all of the Cyber Frames in this world.”</p><p>“Indeed. But I demand that you elaborate further.” Gilgamesh takes out the chopsticks from the rice and starts digging in the grains with his hand. Nameless’s gaze follows his finger as it emerges from the mess with a grain stuck on it. Gilgamesh puts his finger in his mouth with a blank expression, sucking lightly. “Continue. I shall allow it.”</p><p>“I do not desire to divulge this information to others to preserve the peace of mind of the Master, but…” Nameless looks away. “I might have known another world, where I have met you, and Medusa, and the Child of Light.”</p><p>“I see,” Gilgamesh repeats.</p><p>And to Nameless’s surprise, he changes gears completely.</p><p>“This is a chore to <em>eat</em>,” Gilgamesh complains, and he gestures at the red rice. “How in the world do you even eat with two little pieces of wood? I might as well eat it normally with my hands.”</p><p>“Archer?” Hakuno Kishinami suddenly says behind them, and Nameless has no time to jump in surprise before realizing what the King of Heroes has just done by changing the subject at that exact time.</p><p>“Oh,” Hakuno swallows when she realizes that the King of Heroes was with him, and Gilgamesh flashes her an imperious, but not unkind, look. “You’re here again, um, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“Yes,” is Gilgamesh’s only answer, and his voice is uncharacteristically laced with a fond note. “Don’t gape so widely, mongrel. One of these annoying dragonflies fluttering around might mistake your mouth for a cave of sorts.”</p><p>“Thanks for looking out for me,” Hakuno says sarcastically, and Nameless smiles, relief flooding his heart.</p><p>He reaches over and spends the next few minutes (with some of Hakuno’s help) teaching Gilgamesh how to hold his chopsticks properly. Luckily, Gilgamesh is a quick learner, and by the time Hakuno has said goodbye and left, only a few grains of red rice were left in the bowl.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>interlude</strong><br/>
<em>E— Castle, afternoon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see. Then wait until this is over. I will give her to you after I kill Emiya Shirou. She is mine until then. It cannot be helped, but…” </em>
</p><p>A dream. This is a dream.</p><p>
  <em>He takes his eyes off the ceiling and focuses on the familiar red-clad Servant standing before him. The girl behind the Servant was tied up to a chair, red-faced and trembling. Either with fear or with passion, he cannot tell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The red Servant had been the one speaking. He opened his mouth once more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you cannot compromise on that… It will be regrettable, but you will die here, Gilgamesh."</em>
</p><p>This is a dream,<em> the king reminds himself. </em></p><p>
  <em>He smiles. He laughs, at the realization. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Very funny, you fool.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, what will you do? Will you fight me, or wait until I disappear?” the nameless red-clad Servant was saying, testily. </em>
</p><p><em>“Yeah, I’ll wait,” someone suddenly bursts out beside him, and Gilgamesh turns his head. A wavy-haired, obnoxious young Master. His? </em>No,<em> Gilgamesh decides, blankly. </em>He is mistaken. He serves <em>me</em>. The fool has no idea.</p><p>
  <em>The boy Master was leering at the girl behind the red Servant. “You’re pretty decent, so we’ll protect Tohsaka until you kill Emiya… But, yeah. That thing is mine already, right? Then I can do anything to her, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have promised Emiya Shirou that she will not be harmed. But that promise is over at dawn. You can do as you wish when the time comes.”—emotionlessly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saying thus, the red Servant passes by Gilgamesh. </em>
</p><p>This is a dream,<em> Gilgamesh thinks once more, as if trying to convince himself. </em></p><p><em>“Faker,” he murmurs, with the slightest hiss. </em>The sight of you offends my eyes.</p><p>
  <em>The nameless Servant ignores his mocking gaze and walks out of the room.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>